


Nerd arms? (That's bs)

by Idk_izuuu



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, Gay Amity Blight, Gay Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idk_izuuu/pseuds/Idk_izuuu
Summary: Right after the events of wing it like witches, (the owl house episode 17) Amity hurt her leg, but her knight in shining armor is there for her when she needs it.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 13
Kudos: 697





	Nerd arms? (That's bs)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Luz, sweet, sweet Luz. We all know you don't have "weak nerd arms" if you can carry Amity like that😏👉🏾👉🏾
> 
> Anyway I just had to write this after seeing that episode. Spoilers for anyone who hasn't seen it yet! So please be aware.

"And scoop!"

Amity's heart beat skyrocketed. Oh how she hoped no one could see her cheeks redden.

Why did Luz have to be such a hero?

She covered her face with one hand, hiding her blushing face so Luz couldn't see. 'Dammit', she thought to herself. Although, she didn't mind being carried by Luz, is was the fact that she knew how obvious she was being right now.

"How's your leg feel?" Luz asked, smiling down at her as she started walking. Amity gulped. "I--it hurts a little... I think I sprained something." She mumbled quietly.

Luz frowned, eyes casting down to Amity's leg. Now that she was getting a closer look, it had been a little bruised going up her ankle and shin. 

"Did that happen when Boscha tackled you?" Luz asked. Amity nodded, making eye contact with her briefly. "Yeah... heh. I didn't think she'd go that hard on me. I'll be fine though!" She assured her friend quickly. She didn't want Luz to worry, because when she worried, she got nervous.

"I know. I just hope the nurse can fix you up. That looks like it hurt pretty bad." She said.

Luz entered the school building, making a turn and going down the hall to the infirmary. She balanced Amity with one hand and opened the infirmary with other.

"Hello? Anybody here?" Luz called out.

No answer.

"Huh. Maybe she's on a lunch break." Luz mused.

"Yeah..."

She set Amity down on one of the beds nearby. "I'll just take care of you myself then! Aw yeah! Doctor Luz to the rescue!" She pumped a fist in the air excitedly, grabbing one of the white coats that hung on the back of the door.

"Oh, maybe that's not a good idea Luz." Amity watched as Luz put on the coat and sprinted across the room to go rummaging through the draws for anything.

"Nonsense! Ooh!" She held up a medium sized roll of bandages. Amity sighed, a smile settling on on her face as she watched Luz struggle to peel off the bandages. She was so adorable when she got excited about something.

She sat back down next to Amity when she peeled some of the bandaging off. "May I have the honor?" Luz spoke on a british accent, gesturing towards Amity's leg.

The mint-haired which covered her mouth in a laugh. "Sure."

Luz made sure to be gentle, slowly resting Amity's leg in her lap. She winced a little and Luz looked up worriedly. "Oh I'm sorry!" She stopped her movements quickly.

Amity shook her head, bearing her teeth to hopefully bide the pain. "I-it's fine..." she mumbled.

Luz frowned a little, but it turned up in a grin when she got an idea. She took off Amity's sneaker and sock before slowly begining to wrap the bandages around Amity's ankle. "You know, once when I was seven I sprained my ankle trying to skateboard."

Amity's eyes widened, staring at her. "Really? What'd you do?" 

"Oh you know, tried going down the stairs. Yeah, that did not end well."

Amity laughed, and some of her pain dissipated. "That's definitely something you would do."

Luz chuckled, holding her ankle gently as she wrapped the bandages up to her shin. "Yeah, my mom got so worried. She thought I was gonna die or something." Luz laughed, letting out a snort at the memory.

She was glad she was able to make Amity laugh. She hated seeing her sad or in any type of pain.

Amity smiled softly, watching Luz put the last finishing touches on the bandages. "There ya go! Almost good as new!" Luz smiled, patting her ankle gently.

Amity smiled softly, her cheeks turning red. Luz was always so caring. She was glad she agreed to help them out.

"Ok, let's get you out of here." Luz scooped her up in her arms, again being careful of her leg.

Amity didn't bother to hide her face this time. She swallowed thickly. Luz's hair had been tickling her temple, and even for someone who was just running around sweating profusely, she still smelled good. All of it was just so intoxicating that Amity could've dropped on the spot, but she was sure she worried Luz enough today.

She looked up at the girl. Her hazel eyes were focused on the hallway infront of her. Amity played with her fingers nervously, her eyes casting down to the ground. "Um, Luz?" She wanted to tell her so badly. She wanted to just shout out how she felt, but she knew it would only result in disaster.

Luz tilted her head as she looked down at her, a small smile on her face. "Yeah Amity?" the asked.

She thought for a moment.

Did she really want do this now? 'No... not now.' She shook her head. "N--nothing. Nevermind."

Luz raised a curious brow. "You sure?"

Amity nodded, smiling at her. "Yeah, it's nothing."

She didn't want to be selfish and ruin what they had. She'd rather keep the friendship she had with Luz now than ruin it with her stupid feelings.

"Thanks for uh, carrying me." Amity's cheeks began to darken again.

Luz chuckled, holding her a little tighter. "No need to thank me, remember, I'm your fearless champion!"

Yeah, she definitely didn't want to ruin this.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this was kinda rushed because I just had to get this out after watching episode otherwise I was gonna freaking explode. I hope you guys enjoyed even though it was kinda sloppy!


End file.
